


Kate and her shotgun

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kate and a shotgun, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Life is a zombie apocalypse ...





	1. Zombies in the girls dorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/gifts), [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/gifts).



> @EHC and @raptor4d4 Your comments have motivated me to do this XD  
>   
>  **The idea and text are from a comment by[EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC) (aka the author of the wonderful story ['Worthy'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346726/chapters/38246948)).**  
> Be careful when you write comments ... it could have consequences XD  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Chloe and Rachel are trying to save someone who does not need to be rescued.

  
  
**Max:** Chloe, Rachel! We have to save Kate! There're zombies right outside her door!  
  
  
  
*BLAM! BLAM!*  
**Kate:** I'm good but thanks for looking out for me.  
  
  
  
**Chloe:** Damn, Katey-Kat! Nice job.  
**Rachel:** You know how to shoot?  
  
  
  
**Kate:** Just because I'm a Christian doesn't mean I'm a pussy.  
  



	2. Marriage Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate makes sure nobody lives in sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @EHC Thank you, for another great text and idea!

**Kate:** Hmm...  
**Max:** What's wrong?  
  
  
  
**Kate:** Nothing. Except...  
**Chloe:** Except...?  
  
  
  
**Kate:** Are you three living in sin?  
**Rachel:** What? No, of course not! What makes you think that?  
  
  
  
**Kate:** Hmm. Well, okay. [reloads shotgun] Just making sure. [turns away]  
  
  
  
**Chloe:** [whispers] Okay, quick, we gotta get married! I don't wanna die before our threesome!  
**Max:** [whispers] All three? Together?!  
**Rachel:** [whispers] Shittiest marriage proposal ever, by the way.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Max's hickeys are a bit extreme ... on the other hand everything else would be unrealistic. I mean, imagine Max under Chloe and Rachel ... the girl can be happy if at least parts of her remains unmarked XD  
>   
> The movements in the animations have this robot aesthetic ... but I still think these are the best animations I have done so far.  
>   
> I searched YouTube for 'shotgun reload' to have a reference ... I was amazed at how many ways there are to reload a shotgun and how seriously and almost scientifically people on YouTube explain reloading a shotgun. I mean, I just wanted to see how it looks natural to load a shotgun and now I know all about an 'Emergency Single Hand Reload' ... there is not much to know about an 'Emergency Single Hand Reload' (Basically, you just use one hand), but still ... I am impressed XD  
> 


End file.
